A New Hope, A New Love
by edward elric's wife
Summary: The night was silent as a gate appeared before a girls eyes.Where am I?she was floating in thin air the only thing she could see was a gate.The gate opened slowly making an annoying creak she was suddenly pulled in, all she could do was scream...
1. Chp 1

Author's notes-ok the girls name is Lenna she has purple hair eyes wears a white tank top and baggy black pants and 'means dialogue' and–means thoughts- and no I am not obsessed with the color purple and now that we're finished here you can get on with the story…so bye….

A New Hope, a New Love Chp.1

The night was completely silent as a gate appeared before young girls eyes.-Where am I?-she was floating in thin air the only thing she could see was the gate. The gate opened slowly making a highly annoying creek as it did; inside the gate were black creatures that resembled babies. Before she could do anything about it their hands grabbed her and pulled her inside the gate. The only thing she could do was scream and watch the gate close behind her.

She awoke with a jolt.-where am I?-she thought. This isn't my room! Hell, this isn't even my house! - 'Aaah! Who are you!' the girl screamed at the golden eyed boy staring at you from across the room.'AAAHH IM HALF NAKED! STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!' She screamed at the boy, pulling the covers close to yourself just remembering she slept in her underwear last night.'oh...ummm...sorry about that...my names Edward Elric the "Fullmetal Alchemist"! You might have heard of me!' Edward said sounding a little vain.' sorry doesn't ring a bell! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL I AM!' 'Umm... you're in Resembool it's a small town you might have heard of it. it looks like we need to get you some clothes a resident of this house is a girl about your age but her clothes might be a bit big on you since your a little on the short side.' Edward said.' Your the one to be talking shrimp!...OH MY GOSH YOU ARE A PERVERT!'

More **Authors notes**-sorry that was really short but when I wrote the first chapter in my notebook I wasn't sure how long it would be when I actually typed it up and at the end when Lenna said 'OH MY GOSH YOU ARE A PERVERT!' she said that because she realized that ed was looking at her while she was sleeping, and I have more chapters out on quizilla but its written in Lenna's point of view, the site address is www(dot)quizilla(dot)com(slash)users(slash)edelricswife(slash)quizzes but is only one chapter ahead.


	2. Chp 2

Authors note: hee hee hee... sorry ive taken forever to update! i only copy and paste from quizilla but ive been really lazy lately. so heres chapter 2 ive already typed up chapter 3 on quizilla ill try to get that up soon!

'Who are you calling a tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he's so small that he fits in the grooves and can't get squashed!'Ed sreamed.The door slammed open.'What the hell is going on in here!There are other people in this house who are trying to sleep!Ed,What did you do!'Shouted a obviously cranky blond girl.'I didnt do anything Winry!She just woke up and started to yell at me!'Ed shouted

'Well i'd be freaked out to if i saw some weird guy i've never met before watching me!you shouldn't have been in here in the first place!'argued the girl

'I just wanted to see if she was up yet!I just wanted to see if she was alright!'

'you were probably being noisy ,as usual,which is what probably woke her up!'

'Ummm...You guys...'Lenna said softly

'Sorry 'bout that!'said the girl looking embarresd,'I'm Winry i live here.I hope Ed hasn't been bothering you TOO much.'

'Nice to meet you, i'm Lenna.Not too be a burden or anythig but i was wondering if you had some clothes i could borrow...?'Lenna said quietly blushing.

'No problem you need them!now i know why you were shouting at Ed!'Winry said,'Elric!'

'Yeah Winry..?'Ed said nervously

you saw somthing metal fly across the room the next thing you knew Ed was on the floor twitching with a wrench next to his head.'That was for waking me up now leave or else you want more!'Winry said as Ed crawled out the door.'Okay, I'll be right back i'll go get you some clothes.'as Winry walked out of the room you realized jus how quiet the house was now remembering all the shouting that was going on a few minuets earlier.

Winry walked in a moment later with a big pile of clothes of all diffrent colors, styles, and sizes.'okay,i put quite a few outfits here there are quite a few diffrent sizes since i dont know which one you wear.I'll be waiting outside the door, just come out when you ready!'Winry said as she dumped the pile on the bed and walked out the door.

-okay,lotsa clothes- you thought as you looked through the huge pile of clothes looking for something you would wear and that would also fit you.finally you found an awsome outfit it was a white tanktop that ended just above naval and some baggy black pants.you walked outside to show Winry wondering what she would say.once you got out winry said'oh my gosh,that looks great on you, in fact i'll let you keep it!But i didnt even know i had an outfit like that.'

'Thank you so much!I'll make sure to send you some money once i get back home!'Lenna said

'Don't sweat it, you needed them.'Winry said

'No, i insist i cant just take them from you.'

'To bad! your keeping them and thats that unless you want to face my wrench of doom!'Winry argued looking evil

'okay,okay! just dont hit me!'


End file.
